


Immortals

by JCapasso



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso
Summary: Lucifer sees an opportunity in Marcus Pierce AKA Cain. An opportunity that he never expected to have. And he can't just let it go.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 62
Kudos: 292
Collections: Lucifer





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer refilled his drink as he watched Cain walk out of Lux. Could he be telling the truth about not working for his father? Did he really have nothing to do with the wings and the devil face? If that was the case then how did it happen? Unless…his father was trying to manipulate him again. Turn him against Cain. Make him blame the immortal human. Lucifer barked out a laugh and raised his glass to the heavens. “Nice try, Dad. But it’s not going to work.” No, this was an opportunity. One that he never imagined getting. He wasn’t going to throw it away. 

Apparently someone was though. He found out the next day that Cain was planning to leave town and he couldn’t let that happen. After the confrontation in the surveillance van, at least he had something to work with. Something to use to make a plan. He would have to be very careful how he worded his deal though. He knew the man wouldn’t listen to any arguments about how stupid an idea it was so he had to find a way to make it seem like he was offering what he thought he wanted while actually offering what he really wanted. 

Lucifer had a plan just in time and spun into the parking garage just in time to stop the stupid immortal from leaving. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked as he got out of his car. 

Pierce sighed and got off his bike. “I didn’t figure you for the sentimental type,” he tried to put Lucifer on the defensive to stop whatever was coming. 

“Oh, believe me, I’m not. I’m here because I finally figured out why my father returned my wings. And as it turns out, it had nothing to do with me at all. It was about you.” 

“How many times do I have to tell you, I had nothing to do with your wings,” Pierce said irritated. 

“I know, but my father did. He wanted to stop you defying him and he used me to do it.” When Pierce looked skeptical, Lucifer tried to explain. “You said yourself, you needed me out of the way, and since my wings ruined your kidnapping plan, it seems I was a means to an end.” 

“So what?” Pierce asked, confused where this was going. 

“It means my dad screwed us both, but perhaps there’s a way for us to screw him back,” Lucifer said with a smirk. 

“How?” Pierce asked skeptically. 

“By killing you, of course,” Lucifer said. Not that he was going to promise that, but it was necessary at this point for him to think that was on the table. 

“I thought we went over this,” Pierce said tiredly, turning to leave. 

“You can’t die. I know,” Lucifer told him. This was the end game. The big test. “But I promise you, if you stay, I will find a way to end your infinite misery if it’s the last thing I do.” 

“What makes you think you can do that?” Pierce asked amusedly, crossing his arms. Like he hadn’t already tried everything possible. 

“Well you may have crossed paths with God, but you’ve certainly never made a deal with the devil before, now have you?” Lucifer asked smugly. “What say we change that?” Lucifer held out his hand.

Pierce hesitated for a long moment before taking his hand. “What do I have to lose?” 

Lucifer smirked. “Well hopefully, your life.” The last nail in the coffin. He would have thought that someone so learned would pay more attention to the wording of such deals, but perhaps he had and just didn’t care. Either because he would accept the outcome Lucifer intended as well or because he didn’t think it was possible anyway. 

The first step was to get to know the man, but how to do it under the guise of helping him die took a bit of thought. Finding his vulnerabilities was a good enough excuse though. Unfortunately the good lieutenant was more than a little skeptical about that idea. Lucifer wasn’t about to give up though. He could be persistent when needed. The perfect opportunity fell in his lap with the current case they were working on too. A fake marriage. What better way to get to know someone. 

That afternoon they were moving into their new house and Lucifer was resisting the urge to smirk. This was going to be perfect. His ‘persona’ was rather easy to come up with. He just had to drop his masks a bit. Not that anyone needed to know that, of course. Perhaps Pierce might find out eventually. If all went well. But there was no need for anyone else to know. When the neighbors brought a casserole for them, he hammed it up a bit, unable to resist the urge to touch, but it fit well with their assignment so he felt fully justified to do so. 

The first minor dustup of what would probably be many, happened as Lucifer was pulling the reheated casserole out of the oven. “Plastic plates? What are we, barbarians? Don’t we have any china in there?”

“You know this isn’t real right?” Pierce told him wearily. “You realize this is just for the case.”

“This is my chance to really get to know you, Pierce. I’m taking it seriously and so should you. If nothing else, for the case,” Lucifer said, trying not to be hurt by the statement. “So let’s just get out there and give them a good show, shall we? Just don’t give them your resting Pierce face,” he joked.

The warning ended up being for nothing since that’s the first thing he did. And all throughout the meal. Getting any conversation out of him was like pulling teeth, but Lucifer just kept trying, no matter how many times he was shut down. Every time was like a barb to his heart, but he knew better than to let on. Hopefully it would all be worth it in the end. He could see the stoicism wrapped around the larger man like a security blanket, much like his own masks, and he couldn’t wait to find out what was behind it. 

When they went to bed that night, Lucifer resisted the urge to sign when he saw Pierce preparing to sleep on the floor. “What are you doing?” 

“Getting ready for bed.”

“It looks like you’re getting ready for the floor, not the bed,” Lucifer pointed out with a frown. 

“You don’t really think I’m going to share a bed with you, do you?” Pierce asked incredulously. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. This was going to be harder than he thought. He couldn’t keep all the hurt out of his voice though as he said, “What you don’t think I can keep my hands to myself? I assure you, that I can and do take no for an answer, lieutenant.” 

Pierce felt a little guilty at the hurt look that Lucifer sported and the fact that the devil had called him by his title just nailed that point home and he sighed heavily. “Fine. And in case there is any confusion…No,” he said clearly. 

Lucifer just nodded solemnly. He knew that if he pushed too hard too fast that he would lose any chance, so he didn’t even make a joke or tease him in any way. He was even polite enough to go into the bathroom to change into his sleep pants and when he got into bed, he made sure to keep to his side before saying, “Goodnight Lieutenant.” 

“Night Lucifer,” Pierce replied in a grunt, not wanting to hurt his feelings again by being rude. He hadn’t even realized that the devil had feelings at all, but since he was actually trying to help him, the least he could do is be polite. 

Lucifer smiled slightly at that before closing his eyes and going to sleep, hoping that his normal craving for physical contact didn’t betray him in his sleep. He had never shared a bed with someone that he wasn’t supposed to touch before. When he woke up the next morning, he was only slightly surprised to have Pierce in his arms, but he was much more surprised at the fact that they were on Lucifer’s side of the bed. Lucifer forced back the chuckle that threatened to come out. It seemed he was right about the stoicism being a mask. The lieutenant must crave contact just as much as he did, if not more. 

Lucifer was trying to figure out how to extricate himself from the situation without waking the other man up when it became a moot point. Pierce snuggled deeper into Lucifer’s arms for a moment before his eyes snapped open and he scrambled away. “What happened to keeping your hands to yourself?” he snapped. 

“If you will look, I am still fully on my side of the bed,” Lucifer said evenly. “Regardless, /neither/ of us can be held responsible for what we do in our sleep.”

“This will never be mentioned again,” Pierce said narrowing his eyes at Lucifer in warning. 

“My lips are sealed, and that goes for anything else not case related that happens here,” Lucifer assured him.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning, Lucifer started his campaign to annoy the hell out of the neighbors, and if part of it was geared towards showing Pierce what he was missing out on, no one had to know. If not for the laws against public nudity…and the presence of children…he would have gone out completely naked. It wasn’t as if he was shy. He contented himself with the speedo though and made sure that all of the party guests knew to have at least minimal covering. It was nothing these kids couldn’t see at a beach. 

While a lot of the partying was done while Pierce was at work during the day, as would have been expected by the families in suburbia, Lucifer intentionally kept a great deal of it going after he came home and even well into the night. Unfortunately, the stubborn lieutenant just kept out of the way, often scowling at the frivolity and Lucifer was getting more and more frustrated. It didn’t help that he was almost starting to get used to waking up with the surly man in his arms. 

Things came to a head a few days later. Lucifer was stepping up his game and running a power saw at four am when Pierce came down to shut him up. “It’s four am. Maybe we can just finish this in the morning.”

“We?” Lucifer asked incredulously, throwing the helmet to the side. “You’re barely involved. Youknow, I thought this was supposed to be about you and I spending time together.”

“No.” Pierce said firmly. “No, no. This is about catching a killer.” Leave it to Lucifer to be given an inch and taking a mile.

“You just need to open up to me,” Lucifer said impatiently.

“That won’t solve anything,” Pierce snapped.

“Everyone has their Achilles heel. We just need to find yours,” Lucifer tried to explain only to continue being shut down. The conversation was interrupted when they heard Chloe making an arrest right outside and they both ran out of the garage, cutting off the neighbor who was attempting to run away. 

Lucifer was sad that their ruse was over, but Pierce was more than relieved. The last thing he needed was to get close to the devil of all people. Especially when he was trying to die. He didn’t need to be close to anyone. Unfortunately, it didn’t work out that way and they were back in their ‘home’ a few hours later, planning a dinner party. It took a few days to get everything set and in that time, Lucifer had seemed to step up his game, trying even harder to get to know Pierce and push him into revealing something. 

Lucifer realized that he didn’t have forever here, and was pulling out all the stops. Nice homecooked meals. Making conversation over anything and everything. Nothing he did helped in the slightest though, and he could tell that Pierce was getting irritated. So was he. The stubborn immortal just wouldn’t budge. 

By the time the dinner party rolled around, they were both bundles of irritation and something was going to have to give sooner rather than later. Pierce tuned out most of Lucifer’s rant about the correct placement of food, but when he said, “Why do I feel like I’m the only one putting any effort into anything?” he had to respond.

“Probably because you’re making everything about you.” Pierce knew that was unfair. At least somewhat, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Me?” Lucifer asked incredulously. “In case you’ve forgotten, I am doing this for you.”

“Really?” Pierce scoffed.

“Yes, really, and if you’re not committed then there’s no point to us even being here,” Lucifer snapped. 

“The only reason I’m here is because I have to be,” Pierce snapped back. “Everything else is just an empty promise. You have no idea what you’re doing.”

“I beg your pardon,” Lucifer asked, hurt. He had an idea and it was a good one. It wasn’t his fault that the immortal wasn’t cooperating. 

“You say you’re a man of your word, but you’re not.”

Lucifer couldn’t take anymore and made a strategic retreat. He was absolutely not going to let Pierce see how much that one statement nearly tore him apart. 

“Lucifer!” Chloe ran after him. “What the hell are you guys doing back there? This is a sting. You can’t just leave in the middle of it.”

“I just…can’t be around him right now,” he said stripping his vest off to fiddle with it since he had nothing else on him to fiddle with and keeping his hands busy was the best way to keep his mind and his emotions from going too haywire.

“Lucifer, sometimes when we go undercover, things get real. People get on each other’s nerves, but here’s the thing. You can’t change your partner,” she told him.

“Tell me about it,” Lucifer said in irritation. 

Chloe moved in front of him to get him to stop walking. “Okay, as hard as it is right now, I need you to stick it out until the job’s done. Pierce is never gonna be the guy that cares about where the hummus is or whatever, but he does care about what matters, like solving this case. He can’t do it without you and he knows that.”

“Does he?” Lucifer asked skeptically, talking about more than just the case, not that the detective understood that.

“Yes. He does. So please, get back in there and get those signatures.

Lucifer took a deep breath as he said, “Right.” He turned back around and put his vest back on as he headed back to the party. He walked up just in time to see Pierce moving the food around on the table and he couldn’t help the ghost of a smile. Maybe there was hope after all. “You moved the nachos,” he pointed out, wanting to see if Pierce would admit it.

“Well yeah, I didn’t want anyone to spill salsa into the macaroni,” Pierce said as he turned from the flowers he was straightening, trying to make it seem like no big deal. Lucifer finished the statement with him though because it was a big deal. At least to Lucifer. It may be a tiny step, but it was a step. “I wasn’t sure you were coming back,” Pierce said, knowing that he had gone too far. He knew how much Lucifer’s honor meant to him and challenging that was never going to be a good thing.

“I made you a promise, and I am a man of my word, no matter what you may think,” Lucifer told him, stepping closer.

Pierce looked up and met the devil’s eyes. “I may have overreacted. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you,” Lucifer said with a smile. He knew how hard those words must be for Pierce. “But you were right about one thing. I don’t have all the answers, but I hope that we can find them…together. I mean, after all, you might be the only person on this planet who truly understands me. I’m not ready to give up on that,” he said sincerely, hoping he wasn’t going too far. When he heard the ‘aww’ from the crowd, he realized they were waiting for something and he grinned and went all in, grabbing Pierce’s cheeks and kissing him. 

Lucifer felt the sparks the moment their lips met. He felt them at every touch between the two of them as well, but this was beyond that. When Pierce resisted his attempt to deepen the kiss and even refused to respond to the kiss at all, Lucifer ended it and stepped away. The immortal just chalked it up to trying to keep their cover intact and decided to pretend it didn’t happen. He also tried to pretend that he had felt nothing during it as well. It was a good thing that he was a good actor because he knew that if Lucifer realized the truth he would never give up and it would end badly for all of them. 

Thankfully, the dinner party worked and they got the killer wrapped up and to the precinct. This time they were both glad that the charade was over, but for different reasons. Lucifer retreated to his penthouse and poured a drink, trying to think. Things were starting to get out of hand on his side and no progress was being made at all with Pierce. This wouldn’t do. There had to be a way to break through that armor. Perhaps figuring out the purpose behind it would help. Beyond the obvious purpose, of course. 

It was about two hours before Lucifer thought he had it figured out and texted the lieutenant to meet him at the penthouse. He seemed like a man who appreciated the direct approach, so perhaps that would help Lucifer get through. He hoped. Because he was running out of ideas otherwise and this stalemate was just going to end up killing him if they didn’t get anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

“This better be good. I was looking forward to sleeping far away from you tonight,” Pierce snapped as he walked in, quickly noticing Lucifer on the balcony and heading out there. 

“Oh it is good,” Lucifer said as he took a sip of his drink. “I finally got you figured out.”

Pierce scoffed. “Really?”

“Hmm. Yes. You’re terrified of letting someone get close to you because you know they’ll eventually leave you. You’ll outlive them. You want to die because you don’t want to be alone anymore,” Lucifer said smugly. The direct approach could be oh so boring, but at least it laid all the cards on the table. 

“Yeah, well duh. What’s your point?”

“Well if we’re gonna remove your curse, then we have /got/ to do it together,” Lucifer said, grabbing the other drink he had ready from the table and handing it over. It was so simple. The solution to not wanting to be alone was for them to be together. Why could the stupid immortal not see that?

“Is that right?” Pierce asked, taking the drink. “You see I don’t think you’ve been spending all this time with me trying to remove the curse. I think you just want to spend time with someone who’s been screwed by your dad as much as you’ve been.” When Lucifer opened his mouth to argue, he added, “/You/ are the one that doesn’t want to be alone.”

“I can’t argue with that last part,” he admitted. It was only fair since Pierce had admitted the same. “Well, I suppose one might call us friends now, and it is nice to have a friend who can relate. I get you.”

“No. You don’t. You’ve been on earth, what? Five years? You’ll see. It’s hard not to get attached,” Pierce told him.

Lucifer scoffed. “Right. Yes. You’ve lived six thousand years and it’s so hard,” he said sarcastically. “Try six billion years. Do you know how many stars there are in the universe?” 

“What does that have to do with anything?” 

“Because I made them all. Each and every one of them took me about a decade. You know why I did it?” 

“Why?” Pierce said tiredly. 

“Because as boring as it was swirling around bits of gasses, it was better than nothing. You know why humanity exists in the first place? Because even Dad was bored out of his skull in heaven,” Lucifer told him. “Sure, you won’t be alone, but what does that matter when there’s nothing to do. When everything there is to say has already been said.”

“It’s still better than the alternative,” Pierce said, trying not to think about the reality of Lucifer’s words. 

“Yes, let’s talk alternatives. There’s hell of course, but I wouldn’t recommend it. Even if you ignore the eternal torture aspect, there’s still the heat, the constant blanket of ash falling from the sky, the deafening screams and so on. Nothing changes there any more than it does in heaven.” 

“Which is why heaven is the better choice,” Pierce told him. 

“Even if you were headed for heaven, which I doubt…you really think my father wouldn’t chuck you right back out if we break that little curse of his? You’re still missing the third option. Right here. Yes it still gets boring sometimes, I would imagine, but this planet here is a well of creativity and change. There are always new books, new movies, new art, new inventions. That’s not something you’ll find anywhere else. Hell, demons can’t even read and neither demons nor angels have an ounce of creativity generally speaking.”

“And yet, everyone still dies,” Pierce pointed out, not willing to admit that he might be wrong about wanting to die. 

Lucifer reached over and placed a hand on Pierce’s arm, unable to resist taking this chance. “Not everyone,” he said softly. 

Pierce narrowed his eyes at Lucifer and snatched his arm away. “Good/bye/ Lucifer,” he said coldly as he walked away. As the elevator doors closed behind Pierce, Lucifer groaned and leaned down, resting his forehead on the cold metal of the balcony railing. That could have gone better. 

Once he was safely in the elevator, Pierce sighed and let his head fall back against the wall. This was the last thing he needed. The damn devil after his ass. Literally. The guy had a hundred people a month in and out of his bed and there was no way he was going to be another notch. Novelty or not. He didn’t want or need a fuckbuddy. Not when his heart always got involved way too easily. There was a reason he kept everyone at arm’s length. 

On the way home, Pierce realized that he couldn’t even leave town now. At least not easily. When Lucifer had talked him into staying he’d broken down and bought a house. He’d rescinded his transfer request for work and putting in a new one now would definitely cause problems. He would have to completely start over if he left, and this job still had a bit of life in it. He didn’t want to give that up so easily. 

Lucifer took a few deep breaths to steady himself and blink back his tears before he got up and set his mind to working again. He wasn’t going to give up on this opportunity so easily. He made a list of all the different reasons why Pierce could be so against this, and came up with arguments for each of those reasons. The only one he couldn’t think of anything for was if Pierce was just against being with a man. He would just have to hope that wasn’t the case. He would give it a few days though. He knew that he would likely only get one shot at this conversation and he wanted to have time for his brain to work on any other objections to make sure he didn’t miss anything. 

While he thought, he sat at the piano. He always did his best thinking when his hands were working and the music calmed him. He desperately needed that calm right now. Now that his last best chance at something real might just be slipping through his fingers. Lucifer stayed at the piano for a few more hours before meandering downstairs and looking for some entertainment for the night. He quickly added that to the list of potential objections, but until or unless he knew for sure, it wasn’t going to stop him. 

He was somewhat side-tracked from his thoughts by the actions of Ms. Lopez’ brother and had to nip that in the bud. She may just be a human, but she was one of the best humans he knew and she didn’t deserve to be hurt like that. It was late night by the time that was settled though and he found himself in luck. The lieutenant was alone in the office when he came by to drop off the diamonds. This was the best chance he was going to get. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Lucifer asked, strolling into the office like he owned the place. 

Pierce sighed heavily and put down his pen. “If I say yes will it get you out of my office faster?” 

“Is your objection to me because I’m a man?” Lucifer asked, ignoring the question that Pierce had asked in response. 

Pierce just blinked at him for a long moment. After as long as he’d been trapped on this earth, Lucifer honestly thought he had those kind of hangups? “No. It has nothing to do with your gender and everything to do with the fact that you’re…you. Is that all?” he asked, picking up his pen despite knowing this wasn’t over yet and that Lucifer wasn’t likely to take the hint. 

“Because I’m me huh? And you think you know who that is? Of course, you do. I’m the devil after all,” Lucifer said not managing to hide his hurt. All of his careful arguments just flew out of his head in the face of that statement. 

“It’s not about you being the devil, Lucifer,” Pierce sighed again. “You really think that I of all people, buy into all that biblical crap?”

“You have no idea who I am either way, Pierce,” Lucifer said with careful evenness to his tone. 

“Oh I know who you are, Lucifer. You’re a hedonistic playboy whose bedmates change on an hourly basis. Nothing and no one keeps your attention for long and I have no interest in being the shiny new toy just because I’m something you’ve never seen before.”

Lucifer growled low in his throat and grabbed the pen from Pierce’s hands and threw it across the room. He pulled the lieutenant’s chair away from the desk and leaned his hands on the armrests to make absolutely sure that he had the cranky immortal’s attention. “Like I said…you know nothing. My bedmates change so much because they get what they want from me and leave because I /can’t/ offer them more. Not because I don’t want to. That little bit of attention is the closest I can come to feeling anything even if I’m the only one who does. Plenty of things keep my attention and you are not just a ‘shiny new toy’.” 

“Then what am I, Lucifer? Huh?” Pierce asked, standing up and pushing Lucifer away. “What else could you possibly want from me?” 

“The same thing you want,” Lucifer snapped. “To not be alone anymore.” 

“You’re never alone.”

“I’m /always/ alone,” Lucifer said sadly, losing his aggression. “/Especially/ when I’m not.”


	4. Chapter 4

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Pierce asked, leaning against his desk and crossing his arms. 

“How am I supposed to ever have a relationship with anyone if I can’t be honest with them about who and what I am? Or if they never even believe me if I do? Proving it tends to have people either fleeing in terror or going into raptures and no one sees /me/ afterwards. And even if I did get lucky enough to find someone that could, I’d get what? A few decades at most before I had to watch them die? No thanks.”

“Demons are immortal too,” Pierce pointed out. 

“Sure. Immortal and incapable of emotions too. Not to mention the fact that they don’t realize that there’s more to sex than pain. Not that I’m against the whole pain kink thing, but that doesn’t mean I want that exclusively.” 

“So what exactly are you saying, Lucifer. What do you want from me?” Pierce asked with narrowed eyes. 

Lucifer sighed and looked away. This was it. He had to go all in and put all his cards on the table if he ever wanted a chance. He couldn’t walk away now. “I want a chance. A chance for something real. Something that can last.”

“And you really think that I’m your chance for that?” Pierce scoffed. “There’s more to it than just availability you know.” 

“I know,” Lucifer told him. “But you can’t tell me you didn’t feel those sparks when we kissed. And I know that we don’t know each other that well yet, but I’m trying. You just keep shutting me out.” 

Pierce pinched the bridge of his nose. Lucifer made a good argument and after having it shoved in his face that death wouldn’t solve any of his problems, he had been floundering. He didn’t want to be alone any more either, but he didn’t know if he could take the leap that Lucifer was asking for. When he opened up, he got hurt. Every time. He wasn’t even sure that he had the ability to open up anymore, it had been so long. “I’ll think about it,” he finally managed to say. 

Lucifer gave a half-smile. He would have hoped for more after baring his soul like that, but at least it wasn’t a no. There was still a chance. He reached out and let his hand settle over Pierce’s, giving it a squeeze. “Fair enough. It’s not like we don’t have forever.” He let go before Pierce could pull away and headed out, feeling a bit lighter than he had when he’d come in. 

Lucifer headed to Lux to get some partying in before it closed, but went upstairs alone when he was done. If part of Pierce’s objections were the number of partners he had, then he was going to prove that they weren’t necessary. That he could function just fine without them. It was a few weeks before anything more was said between them, and it was started by a bomb scare when Lucifer, Chloe, and the assistant of some movie producer were caught in a bomb scare. The young assistant had already survived one explosion by the skin of her teeth and was just barely out of the hospital and still in a wheelchair and bandages. It was supposed to be just a simple trip for her to use her fingerprint to open the filing cabinet. No one had anticipated that there would be a bomb in it. 

Lucifer was sitting at the piano, playing something that he’d heard once somewhere without knowing what it was when the elevator opened. Usually when that happened, he stopped playing, but when he saw Pierce, he just kept going for a few more minutes. It was his way of showing that he was open. He watched Pierce grab a glass and fill it up with the bottle Lucifer had sitting on top of the piano, and only when he seemed ready to speak, did Lucifer stop playing, grabbing his own drink and taking a sip. 

“You can die too, you know,” Pierce said hollowly. “As long as Decker is around, you’re as mortal as any human. Kinda kills your whole selling point here don’t you think?” 

“You’re the lieutenant. Just give me another partner then,” Lucifer told him as he refilled his drink. 

“You would accept that? After as long as you fought to have Decker as a partner. As close as you two are,” Pierce asked skeptically. 

“Yes. I would,” Lucifer told him. “The detective is a good friend and a curiosity due to her immunity to me and the vulnerability she causes. None of that has to change if she’s no longer my partner at work. Some things are more important.” 

“But every time you’re around her, you’re in danger,” Pierce pointed out. 

“True, but if we’re not out there getting shot at and going against murderers together the danger is minimal and manageable,” Lucifer told him. 

“And you would allow me to bench you on larger task forces where we would need everyone in the field together?” 

“Much as I despise paperwork, I’m sure you could find something useful in the office for me to do,” Lucifer told him. 

Pierce scrutinized him for a long moment. If Lucifer was really willing to meet him halfway like this, could he say no? He had heard the talk about Lucifer not taking anyone to bed recently too. It seemed like the devil was actually serious. That didn’t mean that he could just jump right in. There was no telling if they would even be able to stand each other long term. “Maybe start with being friends,” he suggested. 

Lucifer smiled and nodded, raising his glass for a toast. “To friendship then.” Even if that was all he ever got, at least it was something. 

Pierce rolled his eyes and clinked his glass. “I’ll put in the partner switch tomorrow.” 

Lucifer nodded again as he asked, “Would you prefer I put up a protest to keep suspicions down or support the decision?” 

“Your support would be appreciated,” Pierce said. “It’s not like I plan on hiding our friendship.” 

The next morning Pierce called a meeting and started shuffling around partners. “Morningstar, you’re with Espinoza, Miller with Decker…” In all he changed out six sets of partners, having spent most of the night considering who to shake up, not wanting to draw too much attention to things by only changing one set. 

By the time he dismissed them, Chloe was sputtering. “He…He can’t do that!”

“He’s the lieutenant,” Lucifer pointed out. “I’m sure that he has his reasons.”

“You’re actually happy about this?” Dan asked incredulously as he walked over to his new partner, his statement matching the look on Chloe’s face. 

“I wouldn’t say I’m happy, so much as I’m giving our boss my support in taking the actions he feels are necessary,” Lucifer said. 

“I just don’t understand why…”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Ella jumped in. “He’s got the hots for Chloe and wants to keep Lucifer away from her. 

Lucifer burst into laughter at that. “I believe you need to have your radar checked, Ms. Lopez. Or should I say, your ‘gay’dar.” He was sure that Pierce was just as into women as men, but he didn’t want anyone putting ideas in the detective’s head to go after his man. He didn’t want to see her hurt when he turned her down, which he would, whether anything happened between them or not. 

“What? No way!” Ella said shaking her head. “You’re crazy.” 

“So you think he’s splitting you and Chloe up because he has a thing for you?” Dan scoffed as he rolled his eyes. 

“Why does the partner switch have to mean he has a thing for anyone,” Chloe pointed out. 

“Precisely,” Lucifer said. “I never said he was after me, though he’d be a fool not to be,” he joked, knowing the reaction he would get and the subject was dropped. 

The lieutenant was back a few moments later, handing out assignments. Dan and Lucifer got the murder of a backup dancer that was likely intended for the pop singer Axara. A few days later when things came to a head in Lux, Chloe was busy on her own case and wasn’t present for the standoff, but Pierce and Espinoza were. Lucifer ended up tackling the knife wielding killer to protect Dan, but came out of it unharmed and with a partner that was actually grateful for once. 

Pierce was about to head back to the station to work on the paperwork for the arrest, but Lucifer stopped him. “There are plenty of people to handle the stuff that needs to be done now, and the paperwork can wait until tomorrow. Let’s have a celebratory drink.” Since Dan was there and his partner, he extended the invitation to him also and the three of them hit the bar. 

“Since when do I drink free, Morningstar?” Pierce asked when he noticed. 

“Since we came to an understanding and you decided to stay in town,” Lucifer told him. 

“Best to just go with it. I’ve been drinking free for a while now too,” Dan told him, not too happy about what he deemed as charity, which was why he didn’t drink here often. 

“You mean since you literally ran here after escaping being beaten and kidnapped in an attempt to save my life?” Lucifer snorted. 

“That wasn’t even needed,” Dan pointed out. 

“It’s the thought that counts,” Lucifer told him. “Now drink up. Both of you.”


	5. Chapter 5

When Dan and Lucifer got tickets the next morning for Axara’s show as a thank you, Dan just rolled his eyes and tossed the spare ticket to Lucifer. “Feel free to take one of your bimbos or something.” 

“Why thank you, Daniel. I know just who to take,” Lucifer grinned, resisting the urge to be obvious and look towards Pierce’s office. He didn’t manage to get an opportunity to discretely as until late afternoon when he offered to take a file to him once it was finished. Once he stepped into the office, he made sure the door was closed behind him before saying, “So I seem to have come into a pair of tickets for Axara’s show tonight…”

“And you’re asking me to go with you?” Pierce asked in surprise. He wasn’t surprised that Lucifer wanted to spend time with him. He’d been trying nothing less for weeks now, but that he would ask him to a concert was surprising. He didn’t exactly come off as the ‘fun’ type who would enjoy such things. 

“Naturally. Who else would I take?” Lucifer asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Yeah. Why not,” Pierce shrugged. “I could use a guys night out.” He wanted to make it clear that it wasn’t a date. 

Lucifer’s smile dimmed slightly at that realization, but he took it anyway. He was getting rather frustrated though. It seemed like every time he reached out he figuratively got his hand smacked. Only the fact that he knew it would be worth it in the end kept him going, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. “Shall we meet there or ride together then?” he asked. 

“We can meet there,” Pierce told him, not wanting to open up the can of worms if they rode together. Lucifer nodded and handed him one of the tickets before heading out for the day. 

When he got to the concert, he scanned the parking lot for Pierce’s bike, and when he didn’t see it, he loitered outside waiting. Pierce got there about ten minutes later, raising an eyebrow at Lucifer’s outfit. To the average person it was no different than what he wore every day, but Pierce could see the subtle differences. He’d been around long enough to have an eye for fashion even if he didn’t like dressing that way himself. The more formal cut of the suit, the nicer fabric, better shoes, and the nice waistcoat. He wasn’t going to admit that he’d dressed up slightly as well and hopefully Lucifer wouldn’t notice given his unappreciation of the more casual fashion as well, but nicer jeans and a button-up was as far as he was going to go on a not date. 

Lucifer did notice the slight dressing up that Pierce had done, and his eyes lit up at the sight, but he didn’t say anything, knowing that the other man wouldn’t appreciate the attention drawn to the fact. The concert was nice and Lucifer had even managed to brush his hand against Pierce’s a few times without the recoil, so he considered it a win. Or at least a not lose. 

Pierce rode home cursing himself the whole way. He should have known that this was a bad idea. It was like as soon as he opened his mind to the idea, his feelings came roaring to the surface. Keeping his stoic façade was getting harder and harder around Lucifer. He had no idea what was going to happen here and he hated it. He didn’t even know which Lucifer he knew was the real one. For all he knew the more reserved, sensitive Lucifer was the act designed to draw him in. The only time he ever saw him like that was when they were alone after all. I could just as easily be that Lucifer was letting him in behind his walls, but how could he possibly know for sure. All he knew was that he was falling, and he had no idea if anyone would be there to catch him when he did. 

It was about a week later and Lucifer was feeling more than a little down in the dumps. He’d invited the lieutenant to hang out a few times after the concert but he seemed to be avoiding him. Thus he was more than a little surprised when the man in question stumbled out of the elevator. “Lieutenant!” Lucifer said in shock as he immediately abandoned the piano to catch him before he fell. “What happened?”

“There was a shootout and they radioed for help. I was in the area so I went…”

“And being the reckless immortal you are, got yourself hurt in the process,” Lucifer chided, leading him to the couch.

“Yeah. Something like that. I could use a little help,” he said. He could have done it himself really, but it was an excuse to be here. He’d missed Lucifer, but couldn’t quite let himself go enough to admit it yet. 

“Of course,” Lucifer assured him. “Let’s take a look shall we?” he said already helping him out of his jacket. 

“We might want to sit somewhere else. Don’t want to get blood on the Italian leather,” Pierce joked, having heard enough from the one time he spilled a drink on it. 

“The couch is fine,” Lucifer said absentmindedly, pulling his shirt up to see what they were working with. He noticed Pierce’s wince and gave him an apologetic look. “Right the shirt is going to have to come off. Can you lift your arms or should I get the scissors?” 

“You’re just trying to get me out of my clothes,” he joked even as he was lifting his arms. He knew it was necessary though. 

“Believe me, darling. That’s the last thing on my mind at the moment,” Lucifer said, trying to make it light, but not completely succeeding. 

Pierce noticed that though and realized that maybe the sensitive caring Lucifer was the real one after all since he was obviously trying to cover that up. He winced again as he felt a press on the piece of wood that went straight through him. “I managed to break off the ends so it wouldn’t be noticeable, but couldn’t quite pull it all the way out.” 

“Given that the smaller part is in the front, that’s not surprising,” Lucifer said, nudging him to turn around. “Wait here a moment,” Lucifer said running to get some towels and a pot of warm water. “Would you rather get the bullets out first and save the hard part for last or the other way around?” 

“Other way around,” Pierce told him. 

Lucifer sat down behind him, dropping one of the towels in the warm water. “This is going to hurt,” he warned. 

“I know. Just get on with it,” Pierce snapped. 

Lucifer reached around to the front of the wound, unable to resist resting his cheek on the bare shoulder for a moment as he pressed it through enough that he could get a grip from the back. Once he did, he pulled as fast and as straight as he could manage, tossing it to the side before grabbing the towel and using it to catch most of the blood and softly wipe the area clean. While he did that, he counted the exit wounds in Pierce’s back, unable to resist, tracing his fingers lightly over the area as they were already starting to close. 

Pierce was more than a little taken aback at Lucifer’s gentleness and it made him more than a little uncomfortable, but not necessarily in a bad way. He still hadn’t decided how he felt about it when Lucifer moved around in front, actually kneeling in front of him with the tweezers to get a good angle on the bullets. He pulled three from his chest, the other two going straight through and then he wet another towel and gently started cleaning the blood from there too. When their eyes met, Pierce was taken aback at the emotion he could see shining through and his breath hitched. 

Lucifer stopped himself before he gave in and kissed the tetchy immortal and stood up. “If you’re feeling up to it, a shower would help get the rest of the blood off and I can scrounge up some clean clothes in your size,” he offered. 

Pierce nodded and went to stand up, stumbling a bit and Lucifer was immediately there to support him and help him to the bathroom. Pierce was glad there was a bench in the shower though he didn’t want to consider it’s purpose. While he was considering loosening up with Lucifer, he definitely didn’t want to be bathed like an invalid. When he got out of the shower he found a pair of black sweatpants and a t-shirt sitting on the counter and put them on. The t-shirt was a little on the tight side, but since the worst of the wounds were healed by now it was fine. 

When he made it back out of the shower, he noticed that the mess had been cleaned up from both the couch and the floor and the bloody towels were in the trash. No sooner than he took that in, there was a drink in his hand and Lucifer was leading him to the couch. “You should rest here tonight,” Lucifer said. “I’ll sleep on the couch.” 

That offer was the last straw for Pierce who shook his head. “You don’t have to do that. We can share the bed. If you want to, that is.” When Lucifer’s eyes caught his in a searching gaze, Pierce gave a slight smile and closed the distance between them. He chickened out at the last moment and stopped, his lips not an inch away from Lucifer’s. 

Lucifer wasn’t going to have that though. Not when he was so close. He quickly closed the distance, one hand going up to the other man’s cheek as he kissed him soft and slow, delighted when this time there was a response. The sparks flew even more than before, but Lucifer pulled back after a moment. When he saw the confused look on Pierce’s face he said, “You shouldn’t be too active while you’re still healing.” 

Pierce couldn’t help the way his smile widened at that. No one had ever taken such gentle care with him before. Everyone always assumed he was just a tough guy and treated him as such, and he was, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t appreciate gentleness too. “Maybe tomorrow then,” he said in almost a promise, reaching his hand to Lucifer’s cheek, surprised when Lucifer turned and kissed his palm, eyes full of emotion.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Lucifer woke up the same way he had every morning of the undercover op. With Marcus in his arms, and this time he was allowed to touch. At least somewhat. He wasn’t sure how far this would go, but he felt safe enough to just hold him, even if this position was making it more than obvious how long he’d been going dry for. He wasn’t going to rush things though. He would let the other man set the pace here. Getting laid was not the goal. 

It wasn’t long before the other immortal in the bed jerked awake and started to move away out of instinct. Lucifer immediately let go, trying to hide the hurt he felt, but then there was a warm set of lips on his that made it all go away. “Sorry. Habit,” Pierce said sheepishly as the kiss ended. 

“It’s quite alright, darling,” Lucifer assured him, thumb rubbing circles on Marcus’ side. “How are you feeling?” 

“All good. Back to normal,” he told him before leaning down for another kiss, more hesitant this time, but he didn’t resist Lucifer deepening it. It only took a few second before he was kissing him back with fervor, leaning over the fallen angel as his hand slid over the silky smooth stomach and up his chest. 

Lucifer’s breath hitched as he felt the large hand exploring his bare upper body and he slid his hand underneath the other man’s shirt over his back to pull him closer. Once their lips broke for air, he asked breathlessly, “How far were you wanting to take this, love?” 

“As far as you want,” he returned huskily, moving his mouth over to suck on Lucifer’s neck. He’d gotten his footing now and he wasn’t about to give it up. 

“Then you might…want to grab…the lube out of that drawer there,” Lucifer breathed out, more than a little distracted at the moment. 

Pierce reached over and opened the drawer, feeling around for the lube, but found something else first and he pulled back, pulling the box out of the drawer and opening it. “I thought you returned these? You know the department can’t afford to reimburse you for them.” 

Lucifer shrugged sheepishly. “I don’t care about the money. I just…wanted to keep them…so maybe someday we could…wear them for real,” he said nervously. 

Marcus felt the last of his apprehension over this situation fade with this evidence that Lucifer really was in this for the long haul. He smiled and closed the box, putting it back in the drawer. “Maybe someday,” he said softly, grabbing the lube that he had originally gone in there for. He quickly returned to his previous task and captured Lucifer’s mouth in his. 

It wasn’t long before Marcus felt the tug on his shirt and he lifted his arms to allow Lucifer to strip it off and he took the hint to move over top of Lucifer, letting their bare chests rub together as he kissed and sucked his way down the devil’s neck. Lucifer’s legs wrapped around the immortal’s waist and he moaned at the feel of Marcus’ erection against his own. “Shit…Cain…” he gasped. 

Marcus sat up and said. “No. Don’t. Not unless you want me to call you Samael.” 

Lucifer reached a hand to his lovers’ cheek. “If anyone could have that right it’s you, but if you don’t like it I won’t anyway.” 

Part of Marcus wanted to have this conversation right now, but the part of him that had already stopped for a conversation once was threatening to kill him if he did it again so he put it out of his mind for now and returned his attentions to Lucifer. He slowly moved down the devil’s body, pressing a light nip at the junction of his hips as he pulled Lucifer’s pants down slightly. Lucifer’s hips bucked up at the action and he gave a stuttered moan. 

Marcus kept going removing Lucifer’s pants all the way and shucking his own in the process and then he was back. He pressed hard sucks and light bites over Lucifer’s thighs and hips as he slicked up his fingers and took the devil in his mouth at the same time the first finger slid inside him. He felt the long fingers tangle in his hair as Lucifer keened beneath him, crying out in pleasure when his finger found the sweet spot. 

Lucifer had never felt so wrecked in his life and they had barely gotten started. It seemed six thousand years was enough to learn more than a few tricks. He hadn’t found sex this enjoyable in ages. If he kept this up then Lucifer was going to blow at least once before the main event even started. When he felt the larger man massaging both his prostate and his balls at the same time, he realized that was the intention and fuck if he had the strength to fight it. “Oh…fuck…yes!” he cried out as his orgasm washed over him and the swallowing around his length didn’t even allow him to soften at all. Not that he usually did much before he was right back ready to go, but there was usually at least a minute or so in between.   
Even as he was still riding out the orgasm, he felt a second finger enter him and he pressed down on them as they started opening him up. “Fuck…Marcus…please…” Lucifer gasped. 

Marcus was just about done holding back himself, but the beautiful begging from Lucifer spurred him into movement, almost making him spill over completely untouched, but he held himself back. He slicked himself up quickly though and slid into the tight heat pulling a gasping moan from Lucifer at both the pleasure and the burn. He couldn’t call it pain exactly, but he definitely felt it, especially as large as Marcus was. 

The immortal human paused once he was fully seated to pull himself back from the edge before sitting back on his feet and pulling Lucifer up into his lap and kissing him firmly. He wasn’t likely to cum from this position, but it still felt amazing, making it perfect for the moment. The next little while was a haze of roaming hands and lips and a cacophony of moans and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. 

Lucifer could feel Marcus fighting to hold back so he took matters into his own hands and pushed him back onto the bed without breaking their contact and started expertly riding him. He could feel the upward press of hips getting harder and faster as a large hand wrapped around his bouncing cock and it didn’t take long before they were both riding out the waves of ecstasy. 

Lucifer collapsed on his lover, glad that he was large enough to hold his weight and not even caring about the mess smearing between them as he pressed lazy open mouth kisses over the broad chest and shoulders. “There is definitely…something to be said…for experience,” Lucifer panted breathlessly. 

Marcus wrapped his arms around Lucifer, dragging his hands over the devil’s back and through his hair. “I agree completely,” he added just as breathless. He had known that Lucifer would be an amazing lover, but knowing and experiencing were two very different things.

Lucifer managed to lift his head after a few minutes and kissed Marcus slowly before the words, “I love you,” fell from his lips completely unbidden. 

Marcus’ eyes widened. “I…I think we need a shower,” he said getting up quickly, dumping Lucifer on the bed as he did. 

Lucifer ignored the icy stab that ran through his heart at that response, but refused to let it show. Marcus was still here. That was what mattered. He didn’t need to hear it yet. As long as he stayed. He pulled himself out of bed and made it to the shower first, ignoring the immortal that was leaning over the bathroom counter and just letting him collect himself. 

Lucifer had just stepped under the spray when the door opened and a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind. He felt Marcus’ lips on his shoulder and he said, “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. It’s fine,” Lucifer said tightly, turning for a kiss to prove it. 

Marcus shook his head. He could tell that it wasn’t. He had seen the broken look on Lucifer’s face as he ran and could hear the tension in his voice and feel it in his body even now. “What ever happened to never telling a lie?” 

“Fine is a very broad term with a lot of meanings,” Lucifer argued. 

“Well I /am/ sorry. And I…I do love you,” Marcus stumbled a bit over the words. “It’s just…been a very long time since…” 

Lucifer relaxed and ran a hand over Marcus’ cheek as he stole a soft kiss. “I understand. It’s okay.” 

Marcus shook his head again. It wasn’t okay. Lucifer had proven that he was in this for keeps. Between the loving care he’d taken when he was hurt, keeping the wedding rings for the future, and now this, but Marcus had kept him at arm’s length all along, pushing him away at every opportunity. It was time for that to stop. It was time for him to go all in too. He opened his eyes and looked deep into Lucifer’s as he said, “I love you, Samael.” He wasn’t even sure why that name had come out of his mouth but it felt so right, and Lucifer /had/ implied that he could use it if he wanted. 

Lucifer sucked in a sharp breath at the name, but didn’t say anything else about it before closing the few inches between them to claim his lovers’ lips again.


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you…really okay with me calling you that?” Marcus asked as they stood under the spray of the shower holding each other. 

“I thought we’d established that we’re shooting for eternity here, love. If anyone has the right to call me by my original name, it’s you,” Lucifer told him. “But if you ever shorten it, I will have to hurt you,” he said only partially joking. 

“Are you really ready for that…to commit to eternity?” Marcus asked nervously, because he wasn’t sure that he was. 

“Not to commit to it yet, no. But you are my only option,” Lucifer told him. When Marcus tensed up and started to pull away, he realized how that sounded, so he tightened his grip and quickly tried to explain. “Not that that’s why I’m with you. You know that I don’t lie and when I said that I love you I meant it. All I mean is that if we can’t work out, there’s no one else for me anyway so it’s not as if there will ever be anyone else that I allow to call me by that name.”

Marcus relaxed at that and allowed Lucifer to continue holding him, sliding his arms back around him as well. “Yeah that makes sense. Out of curiosity…what are you ready to commit to?” 

“Well…whenever you’re ready I would love for you to move in with me and see where things go from there,” Lucifer told him. 

Marcus considered it for a minute. He had decided to go all in and had gotten far more from the devil than he had ever dreamed. He couldn’t quite meet him all the way here yet, but he could get most of the way. “I still want to keep my house. At least for now. But I’d be willing to move my clothes and books and stuff over and stay here most of the time.” 

Lucifer grinned and kissed him again. “That would be acceptable.” 

“In that case, we should probably finish this shower sooner rather than later before I turn into a prune,” he joked. 

Lucifer barked a laugh and nodded, grabbing the shampoo and starting to lather his lover’s hair, getting the same treatment in return. They washed each other somewhat slowly before stepping out and drying off. “Would you like me to come with you and help you pack?” Lucifer asked as Marcus got dressed to leave. 

“No, that’s okay. I’ve got it,” he told him. He didn’t have a lot of stuff anyway. Just one large duffel bag and a small box of books. 

“Alright, but here,” Lucifer tossed him a set of car keys. “So you don’t have to try and balance everything on your bike.” 

“Thanks,” Pierce said with a nod as he left. When he got to the elevator, he suddenly stopped as something dawned on him and turned back, holding the doors open, “Oh and you can call me Cain if you want to.” 

Lucifer didn’t get a chance to respond before the elevator doors closed, but a grin slowly grew on his face as the implications of that hit him. He shook himself out of the moment though and went to start making room for Marcus’ stuff. By the time his lover was back, most of the dresser and a quarter of the closet was free which was plenty of room for him and his few books were easily placed on the bookcase. Lunch got there about the time they finished. Lucifer had ordered Italian and they talked about how they were going to handle work on Monday. 

“I don’t like hiding things, but I will if it makes it easier for you,” Lucifer told him. 

“I have no intention of hiding anything,” Marcus told him. He was a little too old to worry about what people thought of him or his lifestyle. “That doesn’t mean we can go around making out in the middle of the precinct, however,” he felt the need to add. This was Lucifer he was talking to after all. 

“But the occasional quick kiss is okay?” Lucifer asked hopefully. 

“Yeah. I can live with that,” Marcus agreed, glad that Lucifer was being so reasonable and willing to meet him halfway on these things. 

“What do you say we make a statement Monday morning? Get the word out all at once rather than letting rumors fly for however long before the vultures are satisfied,” Lucifer asked with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. 

Marcus wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Lucifer had in mind, but knew that he needed to. “What were you thinking?” 

“Maybe I could ride in with you to start and then, given your parameters, a quick kiss and a slap to the ass as you head to your office?”

“Only if I’m doing the ass-slapping. I am the boss after all,” Marcus said with a smirk. 

Lucifer grinned salaciously. “Hmm. Does that mean if I mess up I’ll get a spanking?” 

“I hardly think that will send the right message,” Marcus said. “How about if you do particularly well, you get a spanking…when we get home,” he added. 

“Mmm. You really know how to motivate a guy don’t you, love,” Lucifer smirked. After they finished eating, Lucifer dragged Marcus back to the bedroom to return the favor from the morning. They were both naked again in no time, and Lucifer was leaning over his lover peppering him with kisses and running his hands lovingly over every inch of the muscled body before his mouth began the trek downward. 

As Lucifer pressed his first finger past the tight ring of muscles, he sucked one of Marcus’ balls into his mouth rolling over it with his tongue before giving the other the same treatment. By the time he was licking a long line up the hard thick cock, Marcus was gasping out, “Fuck…please…Samael…” 

Lucifer had never expected to have the reaction that he did to that name, but when he heard it falling from his lover’s lips at this moment, his cock twitched and he let out his own moan as his mouth engulfed the cock beneath him. He was more than glad that he didn’t have a gag reflex to speak of because there was no way he would be able to take all of it if he did. Hell even without one, he was having a bit of trouble, but it was clearly enough for the immortal who was writhing in pleasure as Lucifer inserted a second finger and went straight for the pleasure button. It wasn’t long before Lucifer choked a moment until he could right himself to swallow. He slid a third finger in as he licked up everything he’d spilled and slid back up Marcus’ body. “You know…no one has ever made me choke before, darling.” 

“It was…fucking hot,” he panted out, still recovering from blowing his load. “No one has ever…taken me all the way…before either.” 

Lucifer kissed him deeply, letting him taste himself in his mouth as he continued massaging the sweet spot until his lover was hard and leaking again. He removed his fingers and slicked up his cock before sliding into the delicious heat with a moan. “I love you, my darling Cain,” he whispered breathlessly. 

“And I love you, Samael,” he returned as he lifted his hips in a hint to start moving. Given the fact that Lucifer had been going dry for about a month and Marcus for few decades, the only break they had the rest of the day was a refueling dinner before they were right back in bed again, but only half of Sunday was spent in bed. The other half they watched a few movies. 

Monday morning rolled around and brought with it an argument about Lucifer wearing a helmet on the motorcycle that almost had Marcus telling him to take his own damn car then, but eventually Lucifer relented and put the helmet on and they only ended up being about five minutes late. Well Marcus was five minutes late. Lucifer didn’t have to be there until they got a case technically. 

There wasn’t anyone in the parking garage, but they definitely got looks as they came in, though that was at least partially due to the spectacle Lucifer was making in getting the helmet off. Once he leaned over and kissed Marcus though, all sound in the entire building stopped, except for a single crash that came from somewhere upstairs. When the kiss ended, Marcus slapped Lucifer’s ass before heading to his office and Lucifer glanced upstairs to see what the crash was. He almost laughed when he saw Ella standing there with her jaw hanging open and a broken beaker at her feet. 

Lucifer managed to keep his cool though, using his reflection in one of the windows to fix his hair. “Ugh. I hate helmets. Next time I want to ride in with Marcus, remind me of this please,” he told Chloe and Dan as they walked up behind him. 

“Really, Lucifer? Sleeping with the lieutenant? Don’t you think that’s a little inappropriate?” Chloe asked with her lips pursed in disapproval. 

“It’s a bit more than just sleeping together, detective. We…” 

“Oh god, I don’t need details!” Chloe cut him off. “Just…whatever. You’re going to do whatever you want anyway. You always do,” she said before walking off. 

“It is a little weird,” Dan told his partner, “But as long you keep me off his radar, we’re good.” 

“Why thank you, Daniel. I can’t make any promises though. You know how stubborn he can be,” Lucifer chuckled. “I should probably go speak to Ms. Lopez before she has a stroke.” 

Dan looked up to see Ella still frozen in shock and he laughed and nodded. 

When he got upstairs, Ella grabbed his arm and literally dragged him into the lab. “You and Pierce? No way! Tell me everything! I guess he really did change up the partners because he had a thing for you huh?”


	8. Chapter 8

Lucifer laughed and shook his head at her antics. “What kind of details are you looking for? Because I don’t think that he would appreciate me talking about how extremely well-endowed he is or how easy it is to bounce quarters off his ass to his subordinates and all.” Ella laughed even as her eyes got as wide as saucers. “But no. That’s not why he switched the partners. He did have a good reason, but I’m not at liberty to share it. I can assure though that it had nothing to do with jealousy in any way.” 

“Was it like…a one time thing or do you two hook up when neither of you is busy?” Ella asked, loving the gossip and Lucifer’s lack of limits when it came to sharing always gave her the best info. 

“Neither actually. We are in a committed relationship and living together as of Saturday,” Lucifer told her. 

Ella had to grab onto the table to steady herself. “I know I didn’t just hear that correctly. Committed relationship? Living together? You?” 

“Yes me, Ms. Lopez. Do you think that I can’t crave love as much as the next person?” Lucifer asked, forcing himself to remember that it was his reputation rather than his worth that had her so surprised. 

“Well, no. I mean…of course you can. I just…wow. This is big,” Ella stammered before hugging him tightly. “I’m so happy for you. So you love him? Like really love him? And he loves you?”

“Yes, yes, and yes,” Lucifer chuckled as he hugged her back. 

“Lucifer!” he heard Chloe’s voice snap and he let go of Ella and turned around. “Dan needs you for a case,” she told him irritably. 

“Right. Duty calls then. We’ll chat more later Ms. Lopez,” Lucifer told her before heading down. 

“Why are you so upset?” Ella asked once Lucifer was out of earshot. “I think it’s great that Lucifer’s finally found someone.”

Chloe huffed. “He finds a new someone every day. I just wish he’d leave our boss out of it.” 

“Umm. It’s not like that,” Ella told her. “He told me they’re actually in a committed relationship and living together and everything. He told me that he loves him.” 

Chloe’s brow furrowed as she looked out and down to see Dan and Lucifer going over the case notes. “You’re serious? /They’re/ serious?” 

“Yeah. So lighten up. He’s finally found actual love,” Ella told her. 

“Yeah. Okay. That’s…wow,” Chloe said, it finally dawning on her just how much of a big deal this was and she felt horrible for yelling at him. And for cutting him off when he was apparently trying to tell her that. 

She went back downstairs and stopped Lucifer as he and Dan were on the way out. “I’m sorry. I overreacted a little. I didn’t realize that you two were…you know…together together.” 

“It’s all good detective. I’m in such a good mood today nothing can get me down,” he grinned and patted her on the shoulder before walking out. 

Chloe blinked after him for a moment. He had actually patted her on the shoulder. He never initiated touch with anyone unless the end goal was sex. And now that she thought about it, he was hugging Ella back when he went up there too. He really must be in a good mood. She turned to look at the lieutenant to see that there was almost a smile on his face too as he read through reports. She shook her head and went to get another cup of coffee. Maybe she just woke up in the twilight zone this morning. That was it. 

A few days later, Lucifer got a visit from his brother while he was in the kitchen cooking dinner and called him back. “What can I do for you, brother?” Lucifer asked as he stirred the sauce. 

“There are rumors…” Amenadiel said worriedly. 

“Oh? Rumors about what?” Lucifer asked innocently, knowing full well what his brother was talking about. 

“Samael! Are you home?” Marcus called out. 

“In the kitchen, darling!” Lucifer called back. “With company!” 

“Shit! Sorry,” Marcus said as he came in. 

“You allow him to call you Samael?” Amenadiel said in shock. 

“Amenadiel,” Marcus greeted him with a stiff nod. 

“Yes. I do. And before you get any ideas he is the /only/ one permitted to call me that,” Lucifer said before turning to his lover. “Dinner’s almost ready, love if you want to grab the plates.” 

“Are you staying for dinner?” Marcus asked Amenadiel, hoping he wasn’t but willing to endure if he was. He was Lucifer’s brother after all. 

“The rumors are true then,” Amenadiel said in horror. 

“Still waiting to learn what rumors you’re talking about brother,” Lucifer said amusedly as Marcus just shook his head and grabbed three place settings just in case. 

“You shacking up with the first murderer. Playing at a /relationship/” he sneered. 

Lucifer left the stove and got in his brother’s face, eyes flashing red. “We are not /playing/ at anything, and if you can’t be respectful to him in /our/ home then you can leave.” 

“Luci, listen. If you persist with this, father will not be pleased…”

“Good,” Lucifer snapped. 

“Is that why you’re doing this?” Amenadiel asked. 

“No. It’s not. That’s just a bonus.” 

“You are my test and I can’t let you do this,” Amenadiel said firmly. 

“Get out,” Lucifer told him. 

“Excuse me?” Amenadiel asked in surprise. 

“You heard me. When you can accept that you have no control over how I live my life and who I love you can come back. Until then, leave. Now. Before I make you,” Lucifer growled. 

“We’ll talk later, brother,” Amenadiel said, glaring at Marcus before he walked out. 

“Well that was pleasant,” Marcus said sarcastically before reminding Lucifer. “Sauce.”

“Right,” Lucifer rushed back to the stove just in time to save it. 

“Sorry about the name thing. I didn’t realize anyone else was here.”

“It’s perfectly fine, love. I don’t want you to feel like you have to censor yourself here. I mean, if you /know/ there’s someone here, please don’t, but otherwise you’re fine. If someone else overhears I can just claim it as my middle name which is true since I took my title as my first name.” 

“So what was all that about anyway?” Marcus asked, sitting down as Lucifer put dinner on the table for them. 

“You heard most of it. He got here about two minutes before you did,” Lucifer chuckled. “Came to confirm the rumors and all.” 

“I know he’s an ass, but he is still your brother…” Marcus said worriedly. 

“Yes, he is. But until he can stop trying to run my life, he’s not welcome here, and it’s not just for your sake if that’s what you’re worried about. I won’t let him tell me who I can and can’t be with.” 

“Fair enough,” Marcus told him. 

Lucifer’s defense of his relationship seemed to be just getting started though because the next morning at therapy, the doctor started in. “So I understand that you’re in a relationship now.” 

“I assume you spoke to my brother then,” Lucifer sighed. 

“I did, and he’s very concerned about you,” she told him. “He wouldn’t tell me why exactly though.”

Lucifer huffed. “He’s concerned because Dad wouldn’t approve but I don’t need Dad’s approval and I don’t need Amenadiel’s. I love him and I’m not letting anyone take him away from me.” 

Linda nodded. “Okay. I’m not concerned with the family drama and approvals. I just want to make sure that /you/ are okay and that he treats you well.” 

Lucifer almost laughed at the implication. “I assure you doctor, I am fine and very happy. He treats me perfectly just as I do him.” 

“Good. Then that’s all I care about. I understand you let him call you Samael?” 

“He’s the one person that I can have for eternity, doctor. That I won’t have to watch die someday. That I can truly open up and love. If he wants to call me by my given name, then he has that right, just as he allows me to call him Cain for the same reason. Because we don’t hide anything, even our names from each other.” 

“Eternity huh?” she asked with raised eyebrows. 

“I said that I /can/ have him for eternity. Not that I will. We haven’t been together long enough for that kind of commitment yet. That is our goal though and to that end, we are completely open on all things.” 

Linda nodded. “That’s a healthy view, Lucifer. I’m proud of you,” she told him. 

“Thank you, doctor,” Lucifer said with a smile, glad that she was on his side at least, even if his brother was still being stubborn. 

When Lucifer got to the station an hour later, he couldn’t resist going into Marcus’ office and stealing a kiss. “Everything okay?” Marcus asked worriedly. 

“It’s fine, love. Just a difficult therapy session.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Not really, but thank you,” Lucifer told him, stealing another kiss before heading out to find his partner.


	9. Chapter 9

A few months later, during one of the rare cases that the lieutenant was in the field ‘trying not to get rusty’, he and Lucifer were interviewing a suspect who owned a sword shop. In hindsight, they probably should have taken him outside to talk to him, but they were both immortal so didn’t see much point. Once they backed the guy into a corner though, he grabbed a sword from the rack and ran it through Pierce’s heart before taking off. Lucifer flew in front of him, flashed his devil face, and then dragged the blubbering guy into the back where there weren’t any swords and cuffed him to a pipe. He’d send someone by to pick him up later. 

He picked Marcus up in his arms and flew straight home, appearing in the living room and laying him on the couch, just as Chloe came in looking for him. Since she’d been out on her own case, she didn’t know that they were supposed to be interviewing a suspect. “Lucifer are you…oh my god!” she cried as she saw Pierce and rushed over to take his pulse. 

“It’s fine detective. Don’t worry,” Lucifer told her, reaching for the sword. 

“It’s not fine, Lucifer. He’s dead!” 

“Only for a minute. Just relax,” he told her, knowing that this was going to out their secret, but not willing to let his lover stay dead for long. He pulled the sword out and grabbed a towel to stop the flow of blood as Marcus gasped and sat up. 

“Holy crap I hate when that happens,” he said with a wince, putting his hand over Lucifer’s to hold the towel in place. 

“As do I, love. It’s a pain having to get the couch reupholstered every time you die on it,” he joked. 

“Well I told you to start putting me on the floor or something,” Marcus teased back. 

“And have you uncomfortable as well as dead? Not a chance.” 

“What the HELL is going on here?!” Chloe asked nearly hysterical. 

Marcus raised an eyebrow at Lucifer who shrugged. “She came in while you were dead and saw you. It was either contain it or we’d have to leave town.” 

“Fair enough,” Marcus said before turning to Chloe. “I’m immortal,” he told her. 

“She won’t believe you. She never believes me either,” Lucifer pointed out. 

“Well maybe seeing me actually come back to life will help.”

“This is impossible. It’s some kind of trick. It has to be. I can’t deal with my boss being delusional too,” she shook her head as she backed up.

“See? I told you,” Lucifer said smugly. 

Pierce rolled his eyes. “What would it actually take to believe it?” he asked her incredulously. 

“Oh I don’t know…actual proof?” she snapped, still trying to figure out how they pulled that off. A fake sword and some zen technique to make it seem like he had no pulse maybe. 

Lucifer laughed. “Detective, you’ve seen me break out of handcuffs like they are nothing, get shot, stabbed, and blown up and either not have a scratch or be healed in a day. You’ve seen me use my powers both to pull the truth from people and to turn them in blubbering messes. You’ve seen me die and come back to life and be walking around in minutes. You just watched him get stabbed through the heart, die, and come back to life. What more proof do you need?” 

“How’s this for proof?” Marcus asked lifting his shirt and letting her see the skin knit back together in real time.

Chloe turned and vomited in the sink. Both men waited for her to collect herself. “But that means…you really are the devil and…and you’re…what? A demon?” 

Marcus laughed. “No. I’m human. I’m just a human cursed by god with immortality.”

“Doesn’t sound like much of a curse to me,” she muttered. 

Marcus narrowed his eyes at her and Lucifer put a calming hand on his arm. “Try watching everyone you love, your family children, grandchildren die over and over again while you’re stuck living. I’ve been everywhere there is to go, done everything there is to do, had a dozen families and watched them all turn to dust. You have no idea what it’s like.” 

“But now you’ve found someone that you can love forever and that you won’t outlive,” Lucifer reminded him rubbing his back soothingly and kissing his temple. 

“Because you’re the devil,” Chloe said still in shock and Lucifer nodded. “But Amenadiel said…he showed me…with the vest and die packs and…”

“My brother has funny ideas about what humans should and shouldn’t know,” Lucifer told him. “In one way, I agree with him. Angelic blood hitting the police database would be a bad thing, but he should have at least let you know the truth.” 

“Angelic blood? But you’re the devil…”

“Didn’t you ever go to Sunday school? The devil was an angel first. Still is technically. He’s just not allowed in heaven anymore,” Marcus told her. 

“Not that I’d want to go there with all those self-righteous pricks and the endless boredom anyway,” Lucifer pointed out. 

While Chloe sputtered for a minute, Marcus took the chance to turn to Lucifer and ask, “What did you do with the prick that stabbed me anyway?” 

“Flashed him the devil face and cuffed him to a pipe in the back room. I should probably let someone know to pick him up,” he said pulling out his phone. 

“I will,” Chloe said quickly, just needing to get some space for a while to process. 

“Just remember, Decker. No one will believe you if you try to tell the world. Hell, Lucifer has been trying to tell people for years,” Marcus told her. 

“Yeah, I know,” she said with a nod and a faraway look. “Address?” 

Lucifer gave it to her and she left quickly. Marcus pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to dispatch. “I’m having a few unis meet her there. Don’t want her getting stabbed in her distraction.” 

“Good thinking. You think she’ll be back?” Lucifer asked curiously. 

Marcus shrugged. “No idea. But we should still get this mess cleaned up.” 

It was a few days before either of them saw Chloe again since she had called out of work with the flu. Marcus knew it was a lie, but let it go under the circumstances. When they did see her again, it wasn’t at work. She had come up to the penthouse again on Saturday afternoon. “I have some questions,” she said. 

“And I would be happy to answer them,” Lucifer told her from his perch on Marcus’ lap as he motioned her to take a seat. “Drink?” he asked as he leaned forward to refill his and Marcus’ glasses as well. 

“That’s probably a good idea,” she said detouring to grab a glass before she sat. “When we first started working together you kept saying you were invulnerable, but I’ve seen you bleed…” She had been turning over every interaction they’d ever had in her head. 

“Well, yes. I am invulnerable, except when you’re around. I’m not sure why, but something about your presence makes me mortal.” 

“That’s why you switched the partners?” she asked Marcus. 

“Yes. If I was going to take a chance on love again, I wasn’t going to risk losing him like I have everyone else,” he told her. 

“I guess that makes sense, but why did you keep working with me even after you found out?” she asked Lucifer. 

He shrugged. “You were my friend and I didn’t want to lose that.” 

Chloe couldn’t help but smile at that as surreal as all this was. Part of her wanted to point out that they could still be friends even if they weren’t partners just like now, but she knew that back then they wouldn’t have been. She’d barely liked him half the time back then. She wouldn’t have bothered trying to keep in contact. He’d risked his immortal life just to keep their friendship though and that meant something. She’d been afraid when she learned that he was the devil, but that thought alone was enough to banish it. The rest of the evening was spent answering questions and they ordered pizza for dinner. 

A few weeks later, Lucifer finally decided it was time and proposed to Marcus. While he would have preferred to make a big production of it, he knew that Marcus wouldn’t like that so he just did it over dinner at home and Marcus accepted. Everyone at work threw them a big party and they were married in Lux three weeks later. For most people that was the first and only time anyone heard their ‘middle’ names since they had decided that Samael and Cain should be part of the ceremony as well. Amenadiel was there and scowled disapprovingly, but didn’t interfere. Even he could see how much they loved each other though. He may have failed his test, but some part of him was still glad that his brother had found happiness.


End file.
